Who Knew School Was This Crazy
by MamiiChu
Summary: "When I entered the academy, I knew it was going to be crazy, but not this crazy!" Tsuna leaves his home tutor to attend Vongola Boarding Academy. But he goes from the frying pan into the fire. From pineapple perverts to ruthless prefects to devoted self-proclaimed right hand men,, how could it get any more crazy? "I wish I never asked." -AllX27, Yaoi-
1. Welcome To Vongola Academy!

**Who Knew School Was This Crazy**

**MamiiChu**

* * *

Around the beginning of the modern era, there were three main families; the Vongola, the Varia, and the Millefiore.

These three families wished to train their upcoming bosses and subordinates to become great hitmen, so they established three schools. They were the Vongola Boarding Academy, Varia Institute of Assasination, and the Millefiore Private Academy for the Elite and Gifted. Over time, they become schools that served other purposes other than training boys, and sometimes girls, to become hitmen and hitwomen. They still served as fighting schools, but they trained their students in other things, like music, math, english, and other subjects.

After all, what's the world's greatest hitman or hitwoman if they can't think of a decent plan to save their life?

Anyways, let's focus on the tenth generation of the three schools. Or more specifically, on a certain brown-haired tuna and his adventures through Vongola Boardjng Academy...

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

I enter the golden gates of the school. It was larger than I expected it would be, and it really looked like only people of very high class could go. The buildings were in top-shape, and the students walking in are wearing very expensive clothes. If it hadn't been for Reborn's recommendation, there would be no way in all six hells that I would get accepted.

Looking at the bright side, at least I won't get walked by a ten ton hammer anymore.

I walk into what I assume is the main buildings, and I get one of the second years to show me to the main office. It isn't hard. No-one can resist my puppy face. I get the packet from the office and find a quiet place to sit down.

There is one place, and that's up near the back of the school, by the water fountain. I set my suitcase beside me and sit on the water fountain. I put on my glasses and look through the packet. Brochure, dorm card, dorm room, my student information, my ridiculous ID card... Yup, it's all there. There's even a pamphlet with the different types of jobs they offer. I put everything back and stand up, stretching my legs before grabbing my suitcase and walking away from the fountain. I bump into someone, knocking off my glasses and knocking me to the ground.

My vision becomes blurry. My contact lenses just had to break when Reborn hit me with that hammer of his... I feel around for the black thick-rimmed glasses. I look up, my eyes tearing up because of the sun. My vision soon gets clearer since someone out my glasses back on my face.

"There."

A silver-haired boy lifts my off the ground. He scowls at me when I smile and mumble a quiet "Thank you." He doesn't reply, just walks away. He looks like he knows the way around the school.

"W-Wait up!"

He turns around, flashing me another scowl before muttering, "What?"

"Could you show me around the school? I'm new so I don't know much..." I start.

"No way in hell, dude."

My eyes widen a little at the sharpness of his tone. "Why not?"

"You'd have to beat me in a fight, first."

The rude silver-haired boy takes out a bunch of dynamite sticks and throws them at me. I quickly put on my gloves and swallow two pills before I go into my Hyper Will Dying Mode. I dodge all the dynamite and throw a punch at him. He goes flying into a tree. I hear something crack before my flame extinguishes.

"A-Are you okay?" I ask, running to him.

The boy sits up. "No-one has been able to beat me that easily..." I wince when he looks up at me, his eyes full of intesnty. He then smiles brightly. "You really are fit to be the Vongola's Tenth!"

"You know?" I ask. He must be getting tired with all my questions...

He nods. "Everyone does. You'll be taking Vongola Nono's place as Headmaster of the academy and the Vongola mafia." He offers his hand. "My name is Gokudera Hayato. It's a pleasure to meet you, Juudaime!"

What a switch in personality... "Likewise, Gokudera-kun. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But call me Tsuna." I shake his hand. Must not leave a bad impression on my first day at the school...

"Let me show you around, Juudaime!"

Gokudera-kun takes my suitcase and my arm and pulls me towards the school. He starts showing me around, just like he promised, making a very detailed explanation on every single nook and cranny of the school. I somehow manage to take it all in before he drags me to the dorm. Unfortaunely (to him), we don't had the same dorm rooms. I find it good that we done.

It's not like I don't like Gokudera-kun, it's just that he's... Well... How do I put it...

"L-L-Loud... Obsessive.. P-Potentially d-d-dangerous..."

I turn around. There is a red-haired by sitting on the bed across from mine, twiddling his thumbs as he looks at me. I smile, which for some reason he blushes at.

"You must be Kozato Enma-kun, right?" I ask.

"Yes. S-Sawada T-Ts-Tsu-Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I-I-It's nice t-to m-met you, Sawada-k-kun."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Wow... Enma-kun sure stutters a lot... But he seems like a really nice guy, so I think we'll be able to get along just fine. Though I wonder what all those bandages on his face are... I get all my things out of my suitcase and put them where they belong. I don't pass Enma-kun's side, since as my kaa-san said, treat people how you want to be treated.

"Hey, Enma-kun."

"H-Hai, S-Sawada-kun?" Enma stuttered.

"Would you like I come with me to meet my brother? I don't want you to be all alone."

Enma-kun nods quietly before following me out of the dorm. We go up a few levels, since the floors are usually divided by what year you are, and head to 609. I hear a loud ruckus inside the dorm.

"The heck is going on in there?" I ask myself. I look at Enma-kun for confirmation, and when he nods, I knock. Someone opens the door quick, and strong arms wrap around my tiny body.

"Hey little bro! How are you?" The voice of Giotto-nii asks me.

"Getting closer to becoming a pancake..." I whisper hoarsely.

Giotto-nii lets me to and I gasp for air. "Sorry little bro. Guess I got carried away since I hadn't seen you in a while." He chuckles before looking behind me. "Enma, that you?"

"Y-Yes."

"You know Enma-kun?" I ask Giotto-nii.

"Yup. He's my roommate's little brother." Giotto-nii replies. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Niisan is sick... B-But he'll b-be a-arriving t-tomorrow..." Enma-kun replies.

"Yes! I get the dorm to myself for at least one more night!" Giotto-nii pushes both of us inside. "Come on in, you guys, make yourselves at home." He sits us down on an empty sofa before sitting down on a chair. "Well, introduce yourselves, guys." He says, looking at his group of 'friends'.

A black haired guy speaks up first. "My name is Asari Ugetsu."

"G." A pink-haired dude with a red tattoo on his face mutters.

"I'm Knuckle, TO THE EXTREME!" Another black-haired guy exclaims.

"Alaude." A platinum haired guy adds.

"Lampo.". A light-green haired dude mumbles.

"Daemon Spade, at only YOUR service." An azure haired pineapple says.

Giotto-nii punches Daemon's arm. "Don't flirt with my little brother, dude."

The two start arguing, and somehow G., Knuckle, and Asari get caught up in the mix. Alaude looks like he's about to beat the crap out of them, and Lampo just gives off the impression that he doesn't give a damn. I take the time and look around Giotto-nii's dorm. It's a heck lot bigger than ours, and a lot more fancier too. Enma-kun seems to have he same impression as me; and we begin to quietly converse for a while before Giotto-nii butts in.

"So what did you come here for, Tsuna?" He asks.

I sweat-drop. "You asked me, and I quote. 'You better come to my dorm after you've unpacked. I want to make see you got here safely and are not getting molested by those perverts.'" I cough. "Daemon." I cough again. "Mukuro."

"You just met me." Daemon interjects.

"Quote Giotto-nii." I add.

"Giotto, what have you been telling Tsuna about me and Mukuro?" He asks, mocking playful anger.

"That both of you are sexual demons kicked out of hell because you kept raping all the girl demons."

Daemon laughs. "Nufufu, you could at least try to hide it."

"And why should I hide the truth the world should know, exactly?"

"When everyone leaves, you are so going to get it."

Giotto-nii sighs, ignoring Daemon's threats. "Well, I completely forgot what I was going to give you back in Italy, so I guess you can leave." I take that as a hint to leave and I push Enma-kun out the door. Giotto-nii leans in close and looks around. "Warning, watch out for pineapples. Rapists."

"Giotto, disgrace my name one more time and I will make sure you see all six bells I went through."

"And if you don't see me tomorrow, tell Dino he was the best near-my-age brother I ever had. And make sure Reborn doesn't hit me with his ten-ton hammer during my funeral, okay?"

I sweat-drop one more time before nodding and dragging Enma-kun back to the elevator and to our dorm. It's way past eight, so we both get into our pajamas and climb into our beds. Enma-kun cracks open a book and begins to read. I look at the new ceiling while I lull myself to sleep, and then I realize something.

I didn't tell them me or Enma-kun's names...

Oh well, I'll tell them at Giotto-nii's funeral tomorrow.

* * *

**And... CHAPTER FINITO! Nothing to say here other than I don't own KHR, and read and review. Please? Ciao and good night!**


	2. Enma-kun What!

**Who Knew School Was This Crazy**

**MamiiChu**

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

The sun falls on my face, and I quickly move out the way, avoiding the ten-ton hammer aimed at me and I open my eyes.

No hammer... No Leon... No Reborn...

I sigh. One day and I'm already missing that devil of a teacher. I crawl out of my bed and throw on any random clothes I find. Enma-kun is still asleep, so I gently shake him until he opens his eyes.

"S-Sawada-kun?" He asks.

"Time to get to school." I say.

"Okay..."

Enma-kun gets up and puts on his clothes. I turn away because of course, that's the right thing to do. When he's ready, we take the elevator and leave the dorm room. The school, even though it's a little early, students are already up and about the campus. I laugh a little. It's funny how I'm waking up so early. Maybe it's because of Reborn's spartan wake up call... Or it could be because I had a bad dream today. I shiver at the memory.

"H-hey, S-Sawada-kun..." Enma says.

"What is it, Enma-kun?"

"You w-wouldn't happen to k-know w-where the cafeteria is... Right?" He asks timidly, fidgeting.

I nod, saying how someone gave me such a detailed explanation on every nook and cranny in the school. I lead him over to the cafeteria. A delicious aroma hits my nose and my mouth waters. "C'mon, let's go." There isn't such a big line, so we hurry up and take our breakfast. The lady asks for our student cards. and we present them before going to a little empty table in the far corner.

"Wow, this looks almost like my mom's cooking!" I exclaim.

"It looks... Good..." Enma-kun whispers.

"Itadakimasu..." We both say before we start eating.

I notice Enma-kun staring at me from across the table and look up. He blushes and turns away and I tilt my head. What's up with him... Is there something on my face? But why did he blush? Is the person he likes behind me? No... You can't like someone after a day at school. I sigh. Too much information... I know Enma-kun'll tell me when he's ready to trust me.

* * *

**Enma's P.O.V**

I blush as I turn away. I don't know why my face feels so hot, but just looking at Sawada... I guess I'm starting to like him. His hair is so soft, and lucky me I got to touch it when he was asleep. His eyes are such a pretty shade of brown, you could melt in them. And even though he's a year older than me, he's just so adorable. Even when he eats, he puts on an innocent face. I look up again, seeing him tilting his head in a cute way while looking at me, and I blush again.

Geez... I can't be developing a crush on my roommate already...

_Hey look, it's Loser Enma!_

_How the heck did he get into this school?_

_Duh, he's the Simon Decimo._

_I hate him. I was another candidate for the position of Decimo but that bastard took it away._

_He's such a loser..._

I lower my head and stand up to leave. Sawada'll start teasing me too if I stay here too long. I start to walk away when a soft hand takes my own. I look back at Sawada, who has a worried look on his face.

"Don't go, Enma-kun." He says softly. I quietly sit back down and he smiles. "If you think I'm going to tease you, I'm not. I've been through a lot of bullying at my school, so don't think I don't know what your feeling."

"S-Sawada-kun..." I mumble.

"Please call me Tsuna. Sawada makes me feel like you're talking to my dad!" Tsuna exclaims, laughing.

I chuckle a little too. Maybe there is one person I can open up to and be myself around the school. But there is one thing I want to know before I do just that. "Hey, Tsuna-kun."

"You're not stuttering anymore! Go on, Enma-kun!"

"How did you... Survive the bullying at your school?" I ask.

"Well, I guess I tried to make friends. I tried to make friends and gain everyone's trust. It didn't work that much, but I made friends to the point where I could go to their lunch table and be welcomed." He smiles that cute smile of his. "It's easy."

"Maybe I'll try doing that, Tsu-kun." I tease playfully.

"Tsu-kun?" He echoes.

"Just wanted to try something." I say cheerfully.

I then notice something on Tsuna's check. A little bit of syrup from the blueberry pancakes he was eating has made its way there. It's still wet and not dry, so I smirk inwardly. Damn... My bad side is coming out... My body starts moving on its own, and I stand up and lean over a bit. When I'm within range, I kick the syrup off of his cheek. Somehow, it tastes sweeter than it should... Is he made of candy or something.

"Hiiieeee! E-E-Enma-kun! W-What-"

"You had syrup on your face. It'd a terrible thing to waste food." I whisper in his ear before sitting.

Hold on. What the heck did I just do?

* * *

**No-One's P.O.V**

After the two had finished breakfast, they walked together to the classroom. Enma, clinging to Tsuna like a little duckling to its mother, and Tsuna, blushing but smiling as he talked to the redhead, were quite a sight. Some girls even stopped to snap a few pictures of them, and other girls, and even some guys, stared at them with huge nose-bleeds. However, all commotion stopped when a certain black-haired prefect walked down the hall. He glared at the students and the blood on their feet, giving them the look that said 'Clean that up or I'll bite you to death.' They all ran away, leaving the two defenseless friends by themselves.

"Herbivores."

Enma visibly froze as the voiced reached his ears. Tsuna turned around and helped at the dark aura surrounding the prefect. The black-haired boy walking over to them held two tonfas that gleamed in the sunlight, and he held a menacing look on his face.

"Herbivore." He said, looking at Tsuna. "You're the new kid who's been parading around my school."

"I wouldn't call it parading-"

"You fought with that bomber who's always blowing everything up."

"It was short-"

"You went to the third year floor of the dormitory."

"I didn't know-"

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." The prefect said, pressing his tonfas against the other's neck.

"Hibari-san! Let him go!" Enma exclaimed.

"Quiet. I'll deal with you after."

"I-I can't... Breathe..." Tsuna whispered hoarsely. The tonfas were pressing against his neck way too hard, going as far as to making him stand on his toes.

"Get the fuck away from Juudaime, bastard!"

Dynamite flew from the end of the hallway, but the prefect jumped away just in time. Enma pushed Tsuna out of the way and ducked himself, both of them barely avoiding getting caught up onthe explosion. Gokudera ran to Tsuna.

"Are you okay, Juudaime?" He asked frantically.

"I-I'm fine... Just let me catch my breath..." Tsuna said, coughing.

"Blowing up school properties. That's against school rules. Bring weapons. Also against rules." Hibari said.

"Shut up! I'll blast you!"

Gokudera threw more dynamite. When it exploded, he picked up Tsuna and ran away, Enma following him. Because of the smoke, Hibari didn't see where they went, so he let it slide this time. He walked away, thinking about the brown-haired herbivore.

"So that's the one who'll become the Vongola Decimo." He murmured. "I'll have to bite him to death later."

* * *

**Alright! Second chapter, accomplished! I decided to try doing multiple point of views to get more out of the story than just Tsuna's side. So looks like we've got one runner! Enma Kozato!**

**Enma: W-Why a-a-am I h-here?**

**Me: Because you're the first person to realize their feelings for Tsuna! Sorta...**

**Enma: I-I think I'd b-better get o-out o-of here... *Slips away***

**Me: Damn, he got away. Well anyways, I hope you liked this story! And as for the EnmaXTsuna fluff, my fingers moved on their own. Haha. Hope Tsuna was at least a little more on character.**

**Guest(2): I guess he is a bit Ooc, isn't he... I'll try to fix that... Thank you for reviewing though!**

**Guest(1): More chapters, yes**

**JessieJ1987: Thank you**

**Hayate No Shinigami: Thank you so much! I guess he is kind of out of character, but I'll get him into character, don't worry. And yeah, he had completed his training with Reborn so he already does know that. No, I don't mind it, constructive criticism helps a lot, especially me. And doooon't worry, he's barely getting the hang of going into his Hyper Will Dying Mode. Now, no more spoilers.**

**Rikka-tan: Thank you sooooo much!**

**Koryandrs: Thanks, and I will.**

**Thanks to:**

**Amaya Ishimoto**

**GraversParadise**

**Narqissa**

**Phoenix Glow**

**Rikka-tan**

**TSUNA AND THE DEMON**

**TetsuNyan**

**The Devil From Underworld**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia**

**goddessofsorrow**

**koreanlover21873**

**little prince ryo**

**mariafranciscaj**

**umbreonblue**

**for following this story.**

**And thanks to**

**Amaya Ishimoto**

**Narqissa**

**PrimoGiotto5510**

**TSUNA AND THE DEMON**

**TetsuNyan**

**The Devil From Underworld**

**YOSHINO XD**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia**

**jessiej1987**

**koreanlover21873**

**umbreonblue**

**For adding this story to their favorites.**

**Read and review, you guys.**


	3. Mission: Bombard Kokuyo High!

**Who Knew School Was This Crazy**

**MamiiChu**

**Note: Read end of bottom A/N. Important. Also, make sure you have tissue.**

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

After school, Enma, Gokudera-kun and I walk over to his dorm. Gokudera-kun asked us (well, me, because he seemed to only be paying full attention to me) if we wanted to help him and his 'friends' (he literally used the quotations) bombard Kokuyo High. I think he mentioned something about a game, but I wasn't paying attention to him. Enma and I wait outside for Gokudera-kun to 'restock his dynamite'. (What game uses dynamite, exactly?) After he comes out of his dorm, we walk to the entrance of the school, where a group of other high-schoolers, and even three or four middle-schoolers, are waiting for us.

"Finally came." A white haired girl mutters.

"You brought friends, Gokudera?" A black-haired boy asks.

"Shut it, yakyuu baka. Introduce yourselves to Juudaime." Gokudera ordered.

The black-haired boy chuckled. "My name's Yamamoto Takeshi." He said cheerfully.

"Shindo Rin."

"Sasagawa Ryohei, to the EXTREME!"

"Fuuta. Just Fuuta."

"Lambo."

"I-Pin!"

"Bianchi."

"Pleasure to meet you all." I tilt my head, smiling. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna. That's my best friend, Kozato Enma-kun."

"P-P-Pleasure... T-T-To meet y-you..." Enma stutters.

Oh god... He's stuttering again... Gokudera nods in satisfaction and he leads us out of the school. The people in the group clump into their own little groups. Yamamoto goes with Ryohei and Gokudera, carrying a three-sided conversation that Gokudera occasionally replies to with an insult and Ryohei laughs at. Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin start talking about things like what they're going to eat. Rin goes with Bianchi, and they start chatting about recipes for desserts and appetizers. I go with Enma, and take this time to overlook who the both of us are going to go with.

Yamamoto is a boy who looks about seventeen. He has short black hair and blue eyes, and he's tan. He's got muscles, but he's not buff. Looks like he plays baseball and wields a sword, because he's carrying one on his shoulder.

Rin is a girl with wild white hair and purple eyes. Her wild hair goes out in semi-horizontal directions, so it wouldn't be considered spiky, but untamed. She's skinny and a bit short, so I'm guessing she's still in middle-school. She has a bunch of chains hanging from her shorts, and chains on her wrists and ankles, so looks like she fights with chains.

Ryohei has white hair like Rin and a little longer than Yamamoto, with brown eyes and a tan complexion. He is definitely a boxer, because he has a few bandages on his face and bare arms, and boxing gloves hanging from his shoulders.

Fuuta looks like a third-year in middle school. He's a bit shorter than I am with tamed blonde-brown hair, brown eyes and peachy skin. He has a big red book tucked under his arm, but no weapon. I can't tell what he fights with or if he even does.

Lambo looks like a freshman of high school with semi-wild black hair and green eyes, although his left eye is closed. He's got pale skin and a childish aura around him, and he has two pointy things in his pockets. Wonder what those are.

I-pin is a pale girl with black hair and azure eyes. She looks Chinese, not Japanese or Italian like the rest of us. Her hair is tied in two braids in the shapes of circles, and she wears a traditional Chinese outfit. I can tell she fights with her fists, like karate or Kung-fu or something like that.

Bianchi is a tall girl with pink hair and green eyes, and she bears a bit of resemblance to Gokudera. She wears black ski goggles and has a scorpion tattoo on her left arm, but I also see no weapon on her. What does she fight with, poison cooking? Haha, as if.

Enma grabs my hand and grips tightly as we reach the place I think we were aiming for. It's a rundown high school with a broken board that I think used to say Kokuyo. Gokudera gives us orders, which I don't exactly hear (again) and everyone splits up. Apparently, Enma is ordered to go with Rin and Fuuta, and I am going to go with Gokudera and Yamamoto. The three of us venture into Kokuyo.

"Kufufu... Looks like we have a small little tuna..."

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

Damn... Why would Gokudera put me with these two? Sure, Fuuta had good intuition and he could come up with a good plan on the spur of the moment, but he wasn't a good fighter, and I constantly had to defend him. Shouldn't it be the other way around, with him protecting me instead of me saving him? And as for Enma, I have no idea on his status as a fighter. He probably doesn't remember me, or he would have probably started chattering away. He hasn't even caught on to the may glances I've been stealing from him. Yup, he's still Loser-Enma.

"Ne, Rin-chan." Fuuta suddenly pipes up.

"What is it, Fuu-kun?" I ask.

Fuuta smiles and comes close to me. "Do you think that after the mission we could-" There is a loud bang, and the wall next to us breaks. I quickly jump in front of Fuuta and Enma, taking full force of the blow. Behind the wall, is that dirty mutt, Ken, and the shy-girl, Chrome. Ken is in his gorilla form, and Chrome has her trident out and ready.

"Ah, it's the little lynx." Ken says.

"Where is Mukuro-sama?" I ask.

"How do you have the audacity to call him Mukuro-sama anymore?" Chrome asks.

I close my eye, dust having gotten in my eye. When did Chrome get the guts to talk to me like that? I may have been three years younger than her, but no way in hell would I have let her back-talk to me like that? I lit up my ring and connected it to the opening in my box, and it opens and something comes out. Two white lynxes land next to me, black flames engulfing their ears, paws, and tails. I open another box, and two poles come out. I catch one in each hand, and twirl them.

"Nuh-uh, Chrome-chan. You're dead."

"Chrome, you take care of Checker girl, I'll take care of the other two."

"Okay."

Chrome and I charge at each-other, the two lynxes running by my side. My two poles morph into guns, and I fire a few shots at Chrome. She deflects them, sending the flying into the walls. My guns morph into swords, and we attack each-other. As I'm clashing swords and tridents with her, I notice a dull look in her eye.

Mukuro has possessed her. No wonder she talked back to me. Mistake on your part, Mukuro-sama. As I think, Chrome sees an opening and rams her trident down on my neck. I freeze before falling on the ground, but not before delivering a paralyzingly blow to her side. Both of us fall to the ground, both defeated.

* * *

**Enma's P.O.V**

I watch as both Rin and the purple pineapple girl fall to the ground. Rin has a growing bruise on her neck, and the other girl is bleeding because of the gash in her midriff. I sense a dangerous aura behind me and dodge an attack from the gorilla-kid. What was his name again? Ken? I quickly put on my gloves as my red earth flame lights up on my forehead.

"Eh? So you're like that Basil kid?" Ken asks. "Interesting..." He throws a punch at me, which I block. We start fighting, him clawing and I dodging. A foul smell makes its way to my noise and I nearly gag. What is that? Does this guy take a bath or what? I dodge his last attack before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

"Oh ranking star... Lend me your power..."

All of sudden, the world goes zero-gravity, and I find myself floating. I glance over at Fuuta. He has a dazed look in his eyes, and his scarf is floating. Is he the one causing this? His scarf suddenly goes down, and I fall on the ground, landing on my face.

"Enma-san! Hit him near the mouth!" Fuuta yells.

I get up and run at Ken. He's still recovering from the blow I delivered, so I'm able to punch him dangerously close to his mouth. Plastic teeth fall out, and he reverts back to a form that looks like a human. He's unconscious now. I frown and walk back to Fuuta, who is now standing up with Rin on his back.

"Oh Rinne-chan... What am I going to do with you?" Fuuta asks quietly, gazing into her sleeping face.

Rinne? Why does that name sounds so familiar? "Fuuta-san? What did you call her?" I ask.

He looks at me, confused. "I called her Rinne-chan... Is that wrong?"

"No... It's just that name sounds so familiar to me..."

"Don't ever call her Rinne when she's awake though. She'll beat the crap out of anyone who does that, unless it's me." Fuuta smiles, but in an sadistic way. "But if I catch you calling her Rinne-chan, than I'll personally beat the crap out of you."

"H-Hai, F-Fuuta-san!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto entered a wrecked room. Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to already know the place, so they immediately start looking for something. Tsuna took the time to look around. The room had a bunch of junk in it, and there was a couch on one side of the room with a television on the other side. There were a few broken windows and a bit of blood splattered on the ground. The clashing of metal reached the brunette's ears, and he quickly ran to the window. There was a blur of black and purple accompanying the clashing, and Tsuna saw for a brief moment the man who had scared him and Enma in the hallway before Gokudera had saved them. He had blood flowing down the side of his face and he had one eye closed, but he kept fighting the purple-haired dude relentlessly. The raven stopped for a moment to wipe his eye, allowing the purple pineapple to attack.

"No! Watch out!"

Tsuna, completely acting on instinct, jumped out of the window and ran in front of the raven. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he found himself surrounded by warmth. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself being pressed against the purple pineapple, who was smirking at the raven.

"Kufufu... Looks like a little tuna got stuck in my trap..." He chuckled. "I was hoping for Checker-chan but you'll do."

"Step away from the omnivore, pineapple..." The raven muttered, standing up and walking towards him. Tsuna noticed a limp in his right leg, but that didn't stop the raven from walking over to him.

"Oh, so you've taken an interest in the tuna too?" The pineapple asked.

"I saw him first. Now let go of him before I bite you to death."

Tsuna tried to back away from the pineapple but the other boy had other plans. He leaned in a bit and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek, earning himself a "Hiiiieee!" from the brunette. The raven lunged, snatching Tsuna out of his hands and pulling him close to him.

"Seems I struck a soft spot, Hibari..." The pineapple said cheerfully. "Now give me back my tuna before I really injure you."

Hibari didn't listen. Instead, he leaned in and bit Tsuna's neck, soft enough as to only leave a mark but hard enough to get the message through Tsuna's head. Tsuna soon became the object of a tug-of-war between Hibari and the pineapple, whom he soon found out was named was Mukuro. The brunette silently hoped for someone to come save him soon. His prayers were answered, because at that moment, someone threw a purple pie at Mukuro. He dodged, and Tsuna saw the pole that the pie hit disintegrate. Ryohei rammed into Hibari, making him let go of Tsuna. Mukuro had to let go, since Bianchi kept throwing pies at him. Lambo and I-Pin swooped in and took Tsuna out of the way as Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped out the , Enma, and Rin soon arrived, and it became an all out battle against Mukuro. Hibari just started beating everyone up, so it was a battle against him too. Tsuna watched in horror as Mukuro cloned himself and took each of his opponents on.

Lambo and I-Pin teamed up, him shooting out electricity out of his horns and I-Pin using her karate skills to fight of the clones. Fuuta stayed with Rin, who had been knocked out when they were in their teams while Enma defended them both with his gloves. Gokudera started blowing everything up, and Bianchi kept destroying everything with her pies. Yamamoto and Ryohei began fighting the real Mukuro, but ended up getting knocked out in the process. Hibari was already starting to tire out, and Gokudera saw his team getting beaten. A purple-pinapple girl and a blonde boy were starting to stumble out of the door, and an azure-haired boy with glasses and a beanie was jumping off the building. Gokudera saw this and stopped blowing things up.

"Vongola Academy, RETREAT!" He yelled.

At the command, Bianchi, Lambo, and Fuuta picked up Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Rin and ran out if the yard. Enma took Tsuna's hand and lead him after the crowd. Gokudera landed on more hit on Mukuro before high-tailing it out of there. Bianchi lead them to a large house, pushing them all inside before slamming the door and locking it. Hibari walked by the house, looking around, his tonfas in sight and a visible murderous aura. Gokudera closed the curtains and sighed.

"Alright! This fight ended in a draw at on our part! Mostly because turf-top, checker-face, and yakyuu baka were too weak!" He yelled.

"Rin-chan had been fighting Chrome-san, she had been possessed by Mukuro! Mukuro is way stronger than any of us, so how could you call them weak!" Fuuta exclaimed.

"Yeah, baka-dera! Don't blame it on us!" Lambo added.

"Besides, you told us to retreat." Bianchi said.

Tsuna sighed. "Just calm down, everyone." He said. "Gokudera-kun was just thinking of everyone. He aw how Yamamoto and Ryohei were beaten, and Rin-chan was badly injured. He was thinking of everyone's well-being, which is why he forced you to retreat. We'd probably still be there if he hadn't, all bloodied and beaten. So instead of beating him up about it, maybe you should be grateful."

Gokudera wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you, Juudaime!" He exclaimed before glomping Tsuna. The brunette stumbled a bit, gorwing pink at the close proximity of the half-italian bomber. He looked over at Enma, seeking for help, and the red-haired boy stalked over to Gokudera, trying to get him off. Although distracted, Tsuna couldn't get his mind off of what Hibari and Mukuro said and did to him. What did they mean?

* * *

**Yes! Third chapter, finished! I decided to try doing multiple point of views to get more out of the story than just Tsuna's side. So looks like we've got the next two candidates! Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya!**

**Mukuro: Kufufu... I believe I will be the one to take the tuna's heart.  
**

**Hibari *Takes out tonfas*: I saw him first, so back off before I bite you to death.**

**Me: Tell that to Enma too. He's after Tsuna too!**

**Enma: W-W-Why b-bring me i-into t-t-t-this?!**

**Hibari *glares*: You back off too, you weak herbivore.**

**Enma: Tsuna-kun! *Runs away, screaming***

**Hibari *Runs after him*: I'll bite you to death!**

**Mukuro *runs after him*: Kufufufu, I won't let you beat me.**

**Me: It always ends like this...**

**TSUNA AND THE DEMON: Here, here! ^^**

**LaLunaLight: Thank you! Here is is!**

**Koryandrs: Yeah, it did, didn't it? I think this is around 2700 words, not including the AN, so was this a little better?**

**Guest (1): I am so going to!**

**Guest (2): I'll try to update faster and faster, so just wait.**

**MattieMicBrownWilliams: Here's more!**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia****: Because you both favored and followed. And that shall all be explained later. No spoilers for no-one, though the Arcobaleno are in their adult forms. I was grinning like crazy when I was writing Enma doing that. I just wanted to die of happiness at that moment! And I'm glad you liked it.**

**Thanks to:**

**Azumi Ojima  
GraversParadise  
Ivise  
LaLunaLight  
MattieMicBrownWilliams  
Mistykeiry  
Nymphfairy10260  
Ochie94  
Paigecat  
Phoenix Glow  
Quetoa  
Skilvh and Shilvh  
Tnah  
animedancin13  
luvenzblu  
snickluvah4**

**And thanks to:**

**xOxYourDevilxOx  
luvenzblu  
animedancin13  
devilsdog01  
Tnah  
Soccerasian19**

Azumi Ojima  
Fanficlover16000 MattieMicBrownWilliams  
Mia Heartnet  
Mistykeiry

**For adding this story to their favorites.**

**Oh, oh, oh, before I forget! I had this genius idea for a story, but I can't decide. There's a poll on my profile on you're favorite 27 (Tsuna) pairing. By the end of the week, I'm gonna see which pairing won, and I'm gonna use that one for my new story. I'm not giving any hints other than this one. Nyan. Read and review, nya! ^^  
**


End file.
